Sonic Generations/Elementy z wersji beta
Elementy z wersji Beta które zostały usunięte lub zmienione w finalnej wersji gry Sonic Generations. Usunięte wersje Sonic Generations miało być stworzone w ramach umowy między Segą i Sony. Gra miała zostać wyprodukowana na konsole Sony pod roboczym tytułem Sonic Anniversary. Nie wspominano wtedy o portach na Xbox 360 i PC. Z Gamefest w Madrycie można dowiedzieć się że planowano wydać grę na Wii, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 3 i Nintendo 3DS. Co do wersji na Xbox 360 pracownicy utrzymywali że nadal prowadzone były w tej kwestii rozmowy.https://www.unseen64.net/2012/01/15/sonic-generations-beta-playstation-3-xbox-360-2/ Po wydaniu gry nie wiadomo było jak daleko zaszła produkcja wersji na Wii, PlayStation 2 i Nintendo DS. Niektóre źródła podają że zostały anulowane we wczesnej fazie. Postacie Trzeci Sonic W wywiadzie z Ryanem Drummondem okazało się że twórcy planowali stworzyć trzeciego Sonica, który reprezentowałby erę Dreamcasta. Drummond otrzymał propozycję udzielenia głosu temu Sonicowi, ale odmówił z powodu niekorzystnych dla niego warunków umowy i tym samym porzucono plany nad stworzeniem trzeciego niebieskiego jeża. Głos Klasycznego Sonica Aaron Webber powiedział że Sega planowała aby Jaleel White użyczył głosu Klasycznemu Sonicowi. Aktor znany był z użyczania głosu Sonicowi z kilku kreskówek, m.in. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sega nie mogła się z nim jednak skontaktować i uznano że Klasyczny Sonic i tak powinien pozostać bez głosu. Profil Super Sonica W plikach gry znajduje się niewykorzystany profil Super Sonica z Collection Room. Nie wiadomo dlaczego został usunięty. Pozostałość po niewykorzystanym profilu to prawdopodobnie jedno puste miejsce zaraz obok karty profilu Metal Sonica. Tekst profilu brzmi następująco: Sega Genesis Controller Mimo że port na PC nie posiada Sega Genesis Controller, który pozwala zagrać w oryginalnego Sonic the Hedgehog z 1991 roku, to w plikach gry nadal znajduje się muzyka z HUBa i ikona ze sklepu. Ataki i umiejętności Niewykorzystana Moc Koloru W wersji na konsole/PC Pomarańczowy Wisp i Różowy Wisp miały być początkowo dostępne na wszystkich poziomach jako opcjonalne power-upy do wyekwipowania. W finalnej wersji gry pojawiają się tylko na poziomie Planet Wisp. Po tym pomyśle pozostał jedynie opis umiejętności Wispów: *"Turns Sonic into an Orange Rocket to fly up." *"Turns Sonic into Pink Spikes- Cling to surfaces!" Homing Attack Niewykorzystana opcja pozwala zmienić przycisk Homing Attacku na X. Wadą tego jest jednak to że Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic nie mogli by wykonać Jump Dash, a także podwójnego skoku podczas noszenia osłon żywiołów (ogień, woda, elektryczność). Foot Sweep W plikach gry znajduje się atak Foot Sweep z Sonic Unleashed. Może być przywrócony do gry, ale nie jest w pełni ukończony. Nie wytwarza wokół Nowoczesnego Sonica odpowiedniej aury, a przeciwnicy którzy zostaną trafieni tym atakiem zamrożą się i wybuchną bez odtwarzania odpowiedniej animacji. Niewykorzystane misje W plikach gry znajdują się cele misji, które nigdy nie pojawiły się w finalnej wersji gry: * Niszczenie konkretnej liczby przeciwników aby ukończyć misję. * Kontrolowanie licznika Sonic Boosta. * Ilość umiejętności potrzebnych do ukończenia misji. Te warunki spełnienia misji zostały jednak wykorzystane w wersji na Nintendo 3DS. Niewykorzystane grafiki Pozostałości po Sonic Unleashed Wersja na PC posiada dużą ilość renderów postaci z Sonic Unleashed. Oprócz tego w plikach znajdują się ikony Sonica i Jeżołaka, takie jak np. ikona dodatkowego życia Jeżołaka. Nagłówki postaci W jednym z plików Time Eatera znajdują się nagłówki przedstawiające lustrzane odbicia imion postaci w różnych językach. Nagłówki posiadają barwy będące głównymi kolorami danej postaci. Co ciekawe znajdują się w nich również nagłówki Omochao i Metal Sonica, chociaż żaden z nich nie pojawił się podczas finałowego bossa. Power-upy Wśród ikon power-upów znajdują się również ikony z imionami postaci. Ekran tytułowy Przedstawiony obok ekran tytułowy z wersji demo. Ekran ładowania W demo na Xbox Live Arcade i PlayStation Network ekran ładowania przedstawiał sprite'y biegnącego Sonica i Eggmana. W ostatecznej wersji są zamiast tego klasyczny Sonic biegnący za nowczesnym. Niewykorzystana muzyka Oprócz tego początkowo wersja muzyki do Big Arma,zaprezentowana na E3, była remiksem The Doomsday Zone. Przypisy Kategoria:Beta